germanian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scanderson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Germanian Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Germanian Empire Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Youngla0450 (Talk) 11:01, 1 January 2010 Nice Your ideas are nice, Scanderson. However, I need help into going a scenario of if Germany kept it's ancient Roman-given "Germania" name. But that if had events gone crazy from 1871, in Germania's favor. --Brenda Young 15:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Good! --Brenda Young 16:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I love it. Also, Germania is just a improved and changed Germany. This language could become "Germanian-German". Wikination, Lovia No, Scanderson, to bad we didn't have much luck in recruiting more members to this site. It's a pity. But Lovia is a great site. Since it has more members and a greater activity, Lovia is an interesting and exciting place to be. If I were you, Scanderson, I would go there and have some fun. Create a character, and become a part of the Lovian community. When you get 50 edits (useful one) and are there for four days, you are made a citizen and put in a list. Then you can vote in the elections, join an excisting party or found one of your own. I can assure you Lovia is fun my comrade. Are you in? Dr. Magnus 07:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :The elections end on January the 27th. If you become active now you can vote in the elections and "make a change" since we do not have an awful ammount of active users who vote. If I were you, I would first read the party policies and viewpoints. My party is the LCP, the Lovian Communist Party, but there are many more parties, some radical, some leftist, some right-wing, some socialist, some fascist, there is a great diversity. Dr. Magnus 07:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) On Lovia, wikination, be so nice to do the following things: #Make a character #Put yourself in the LCP members list #Edit the LCP article (use your imagination) #And have fun (most important)! Good luck and take care. Dr. Magnus 11:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your help. I like the logo you made for the LCP! Feel free to add more information to the page if you wish. If you want, you may also change some of the parties policies. Also, you could write an article about your character "Hengst Smid". For help, take a look at excisting articles on Lovian people. Mine is "August Magnus Donia" for example, and Brenda is "Brenda Young". Dr. Magnus 12:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Language Good work, I must really give a compliment :) --OuWTB 09:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Lèmbörgsj blief Doetsj es 'd zie: Limburgish is Germanic and it will be :) I especially like the purism part, because it makes me think of Icelandic and Limburgish a bit :) --OuWTB 13:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) E-mail I think you, Drabo and Brenda have a good chance to be unblocked when you will e-mail the King and explain to him you are not a sockpuppet. After all, you are not really Brenda or Drabo, are you? So an IP-check has to clear you of all charges, then you can edit again. Since I am blocked for a month, you have my permission to take over leadership of the LCP (the Lovian Communist Party). :) Dr. Magnus 11:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you don't get unblocked you can still count on me. V rozhlase barikáda do člen určitý činnost jakost! (on the barricades for the working class) Alexander Serov 14:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help. By becoming active on [wikination you can help me the best. Take care, and recruit more members for the Lovian Communist Party, that would be great. Dr. Magnus 14:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : Hahahahaha Lovia is getting invaded? :P --Bucurestean 16:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Lovia is not being invaded, Bucu, you should not look at it like that. I am just recruiting members for my LCP. And securing my seat in the Congress, which I believe I deserve. Both Scanderson aswell as Alexander Serov came to me out of themselves and asked if they could join. And of course, I said yes! In fact, currently Scanderson (or Hengst Smid as he is named on Lovia) is the leader of the LCP. You didn't know that did you? I am sure he will do fine. Dr. Magnus 16:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Task I have a task for you. A taks of major importance. You should do your best to recruit more members for the LCP on Lovia. Preferably, you ask people from outside Lovia to join in, create an account and become active at Lovia. By this I will try to increase the power and influence of the LCP. Our goal shall be to become an influential party. Preferably the largest of the entire nation. However, we will not seize power by force! If we will seize power we will do so in a democratic way and leave Lovia the way it currently is, except for some mild changes. Some traitors, however, will then be put on trial. And it will be an honest trial. But we are not that far yet. First, I need you to recruit more members. I would like to see two or three more. That would make the entire number of followers 6. This is a fine number for now. You are the leader of our party. You have the leadership in my absence. If you do well, I may let you take over the party completely. Then you will have the power. I trust you and I know you will try your best. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 19:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :This..., should be brought to the attention to everyone on every fictional wiki. This, is what I call misleading propaganda! As far as I am concerned: you an incorrect politican and should be taken away your civil rights if proven you are guilty. --Lars 04:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I am not misleading anyone. Nor is my good comrade Scanderson, who is really helping me out very well here. I only want to get into the congress like I deserve. I want to expand my influence in Lovia, despite my current unjustified block and forced exile, and make my LCP into a better, better, more powerful and more democratic political power. Or goal is not to simply "seize power". And the changes I might bring whenever I get into power will be mild, and done by means of democracy. So there is nothing to worry, Aesopos. Just go back to Lovia and do not worry. If you ever want to worry, go worry about Pierlot and Interpol. Dr. Magnus 06:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Messenger I like the work you are doing. I like the journal you founded, the Messenger. A great political platform for us to inform the inhabitants of Lovia. It will probably calm them down, as the growing ammount of LCP followers has alarmed the King and his followers. They do not know what to expect, even though I keep telling them that they have nothing to fear if they listen to us, and that we will be following the rules of democracy. Somehow, they find this hard to believe! But by staying (to some extent) polite and friendly, they will understand at some point, I hope, that we are a peaceful organisation. You are doing well, comrade Scanderson, keep up the good work! And make sure we get more followers, the task I gave you is of major importance and I could only give you this task since you happen to be my most trustable comrade. Dr. Magnus 13:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Proud Comrade Scanderson, you make me proud! You make all of our comrades, our Brothers and Sisters of the LCP, proud men and women! We are all united under the red flag. You are doing very, very well at expanding the LCP article on Lovia, here. I am very happy with your help. Feel free to change anything you would like to change. Use your imagination; I know you do not lack it! Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 16:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :You had a certain suggestion you did not want to make public. So talk to me here, and log in as "Scanderson", I will be Pierius. Come to the chat now. I am very interested, comrade Scanderson. :) Dr. Magnus 20:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Fine You are doing fine. You are helping me out very well at Lovia, comrade Scanderson. As you have expierenced today, Pierlot is a very childish person who lacks any rhetorical skills whatsoever and is not very skilled in the English language, unlike the great majority of wikination users such as yourself. It would, however, be a wise thing not to get into discussions with him. He can be really annoying and if there is one thing he's good at, it would be annoying people and driving them crazy (I am talking from expierence here). So if he wants to get into a discussion with you, try to stay polite, even if he himself is horribly rude or simply makes no sense. If you feel like a discussion is getting out of hand, count to ten, leave the discussion and go edit an article or something. Be the "wisest party", comrade Scanderson. He is one of the reasons I''' got banned in the first place. :) Another thing, is the Messenger. I would like you to publish the following: :''I, August Magnus Donia, the exiled founder of the LCP, want to adress all my communist brothers and sisters, my comrades of the Red Party. I want to inform you of the fact that, even though the opposition to our party may be fierce, we will always follow the rules of democracy and follow those of our Lovian constitution. This means we will '''never, I mean never ever, use military force our violence to reach our goals. Due to unseen circumstances I am currently the only partymember running for MOTC, in my absence. I will need you, comrades, members of our great party, to vote for me and get me into the congress where I belong! To get what is rightfully mine: a seat in the congress for "The Red Baron". In the next elections I hope we will have several more members running for MOTC. That will mean my comrades, you have to step out of the shades and become active! You have to make many useful contribution to Lovia, writing articles, discussing with our opponents, convincing them of our good intentions. Once a user reaches 50 edits, he or she will gain citizen rights. Only then, someone may vote in the Lovian elections. As the elections only last until the 27th of January 2010, we have no time to waste! Godspeed, comrades! That is the text I want you to place in the Messenger for me, Scanderson. Thanks already, Dr. Magnus 11:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Activity I hope you have the time to make a few edits on wikination on a daily base, by doing so you will have the 50 edits within a day or so, then the king will grant you the citizen rights and you can vote for me. I also need comrade Serov and comrade Owen to become active. Otherwise I will not get enough votes. Comrade Scanderson, keep up the good work! Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 20:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC)